


Fancy

by juricii



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Suggestive Themes, Team as Family, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Subin loves Seungwoo — that's it — that's the story.(Or: Subin accidently blurts something out—things only escalate from there)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes xddd
> 
> • title is a reference to Twice's Fancy •

Subin is love with his hyung and leader Seungwoo. He always has been, to be frank. What's _not_ to like afterall? He's strong, tall, talented, handsome and he has a really good personality; he's the whole package.

It's not like he'd ever tell Seungwoo that, though. If he did... _Oh boy_. Don't even get him started.

Of course, luck isn't on his side the day they're at an casual interview. It's probably the most inconvenient timing ever, too, since it's one of those, " _Guess_ - _What_ - _Your_ - _Member_ - _Answered_ - _With_ " type of quizzes, and the questioned that's being read for Subin is _Who Would You Date in The Group?_

You see, he really, really, didn't think they'd pick that question so, he answered really heartfelt. He begs the PD to change the question, but it only fuels the fire, and his hyungs start becoming even louder and more rowdy trying to answer.

After various exclamations and arguments being thrown out, they agree on Heo Chan, but, when the female PD behind the camera, reveals it's Seungwoo, they become nosy and immediately want to know _why_.

Subin's face is already turning a bright crimson red and he screeches when she starts reading off the whole damn paragraph he wrote, which she does _not_ fail to mention. The others coo and laugh at him.

"I'm quoting Subin-ssi here; I'm not joking— " _Seungwoo. He's really good-looking, he can sing beatifully and his rap is surprisingly good. He's tall and just looks like he can protect you well. His hugs are kinda nice too—comforting, should I say? He has good leadership skills and is very patient. Has a good personality in general, I think. What's not to like? As expected from our eldest hyung and reliable leader. ㅎㅎㅎ Perhaps I'm in love with him with how much I'm complimenting himㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ (please don't read this one out, hahah) P.S. i love you Seungwoo-hyung!!" —_ He added hearts at the end, too." She snorts at the _practically-a-love-letter_ answer from Subin.

Subin is in the back of the practice room groaning. "PD-Noona, I put to not read that question, in parenthesis for a reason!" He whines.

She chuckles. "Sorry, Subin-ssi. It had to be done. Besides, everyone knows Seungwoo likes you—he should know it's not unrequited."

The others maniacally laugh at PD's comment (Hanse). "WOAH— Subin's all grown up!" Their rapper teases.

Besides Seungwoo, the members of Victon drag Subin back into the front of the cameras. " _Yes_ , it's _all_ true," He states before anyone else can question him, "Next question."

The recording goes on naturally, but this time around, Subin can feel a pair of eyes on him, and unfortunately, he knows exactly who it is. When they get back to the dorms, _that_ person lightly drags him into their room.

"Subin-ah. Was all of _that_ , true?"

Subin can't bring himself to look Seungwoo in the eyes. So, he responds with a small, _mhm_. His chin is tilted upwards with two fingers, and he glances at Seungwoo's expression, which is surprisingly blank.

"Do you _like_ -like me, Subin. Be honest." He orders.

"If you mean in the way of _I want to kiss you_ , then _yes_." Subin has no idea why he's suddenly spurting out all this private information he was planning to keep to himself, but he's scared at how Seungwoo's expression suddenly changes to one of a predator.

The elder's eyes turn dark. "Good. Then, I can do _this_." Seungwoo shoves Subin onto the bed and he climbs on top of the the younger. He aggressively kisses the boy's lips, as one of his hands tightly grips onto his wrist, the other hand fondling the boy's thighs.

"H— _hyung_... Seungwoo-hyung. What are you _doing_?" Subin grits out when Seungwoo pulls away for air.

Seungwoo doesn't glorify him with an answer, but with another question. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll _stop_. But I _know_ you don't want me to stop. I know you want to be ruined. So tell me Subin-ah, do you _really_ want me to stop?"

Subin can't refuse his hyung. He's wanted this for a while... He's just never been able to take action until now because of his age.

"No..." He whispers.

Seungwoo gives him a predatory grin. "Also, I saw that 7 Rings performance of yours. How _naughty_ of you," Subin flushes. "We're gonna have so much fun tonight, Subin-ah... Or should I call you... _baby boy_..." Seungwoo growls out.

_Shit_. Subin is so screwed, literally _and_ figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungwoo really do be whipped for Subin tho 
> 
> -jane, out 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


End file.
